dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Adult Humor
Dreamworks Animation movies are made for family audiences, and are meant to entertain adults just as much as children. As such, the movies contain a number of adult-oriented jokes meant to fly over kids' heads. ''Shrek'' * Lord Farquaad is a caricature of Michael Eisner, then-CEO of the Walt Disney Company and a subject of DreamWorks' then-CEO Jeffrey Katzenberg's (and the film's) ire. ** Farquaad's name is also a corruption of the slur "fuckwad". ** His height is also a jab at the significant size difference between Eisner and Katzenberg. * The movie (more than its sequels) contains a decent amount of profanity compared to other family animated films, with the words "damn", "ass" (as a pun) and "crap" used on several occasions (including in song lyrics). Especially when Shrek says that Fiona's book is pure sh*t but the toilet flushes. * When Shrek sees the Seven Dwarfs place Snow White's coffin on his table, he yells "Dead broad off the table!". The word "broad" is used to describe a woman whose "less respectable than a lady, but much more respectable than a bitch". *When the Magic Mirror presents Snow White as a bachelorette to Lord Farquaad, stating "although she lives with seven other men, she's not easy!" The joke is that living with "seven other men" (the Seven Dwarfs) would imply that Snow White is promiscuous, but by saying "she's not easy", the Magic Mirror says otherwise. *When Shrek sees the size of Farquaad's castle, he asks Donkey "Do you think maybe he's compensating for something?" While children in the audience are led to think Shrek is talking about Farquaad's height, the usual meaning of the phrase is in reference to genitalia. *In "Welcome to Duloc", the Duloc Dolls sing "Please keep off the grass, shine your shoes, wipe your... face!" During the phrase, the front row of dolls rotate to show their butt cracks, implying that they were going to sing the word "ass" (which rhymes with "grass") instead of "face". *At Fiona's castle, when Dragon captures Donkey and brings him to the treasure room, he says that he doesn't intend to start an intimate relationship too soon, implying that Dragon wanted to have sex with him immediately. *When rescuing Fiona, Shrek says "I have to save my ass," referring to Donkey. However, the phrase is also a vulgar way of saying "I have to save myself", ostensibly the meaning Fiona took away. *When looking at a picture of Fiona on the Magic Mirror, Farquaad appears to be sexually aroused; his bed sheet even subtly rises in front of him, implying an erection. *When Shrek awakes to see that Fiona is cooking eggs for him and Donkey, Donkey speaks while sleeping. His dialogue hints that he was having a sexual dream. In the Latin Spanish version of the film, during his dreams, he asks his partner to slick his ear and mount on his seat. *In "Merrymen", Monsieur Hood says "I like a little spice on a saucy little maid", followed by the Merrymen singing "What he's basically is he likes to-". Hood then chimes in and says "Paid!", despite the clear intention meaning to say "laid". This references how Monsieur Hood loves to have sex with women he targets. *Donkey comes back from getting the flowers and find Fiona on top of Shrek, making him think they were planning on having sex. *When Fiona cross the tree bridge as Shrek was holding it down, she slides her hand across his back and he gets a pleased expression, indicating he has an erection. *When Lord Farquaad announces his plans to marry tomorrow with Fiona, Fiona convinces him to marry that same day (because she wanted to be cured from her curse), to which Farquaad says that they are anxious and that the sooner the better. He was referring to having sex that same night. ''Wallace & Gromit: the Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' * Right at the end of the credits, at the top of the screen is a message saying "WE WOULD LIKE TO STRESS THAT NO ANIMALS WERE HARMED DURING THE MAKING OF THIS MOTION PICTURE." The last rabbit bumps its head on this message. ''Shrek 2 *When Prince Charming reaches the highest tower at Fiona's castle, he finds the Big Bad Wolf lying on Fiona's former bed and reading a pornographic magazine called "Pork Illustrated", with a female pig wearing a bikini kneeling in the sand of a beach. *Shrek and Fiona check into a hotel. They shut the door and aren't seen again until morning, no doubt they consummated their marriage during that time. *During the Fairy Godmother's song, one of the Fairy Godmother's assistants spanks himself, like saying that women will receive that, or in this case, Fiona could receive it from her Prince Charming. *When Shrek along Donkey and Puss in Boots enter into the potions room of the Fairy Godmother's Cottage, one of the bottles of potions has a label that reads "Viagra". *At the farm in which Shrek, Donkey and Puss slept, the three girls present say Shrek that they can be his true loves and can do give a massage, with one of them ordering a line for the massage. They presumably wanted to have sex with Shrek following this. *Still at the farm, when Shrek decides that Fiona can now see him as a human, his pants fell out because them were very big for him now, so Donkey decides that it's time to search new clothes for Shrek, causing the three girls present put exclamation faces in the sight of seeing Shrek naked. *When Shrek is drinking milk in the ''Poison Apple with Donkey and Puss, the milk bottle's logo is a bull. Bulls don't give milk, so anyone could think that it was cum. *When Puss is stopped by the knights, one of the officers subtract catnip from his belt, so Puss says that the catnip wasn't from him, implying that he was taking catnip like marijuana. *When Donkey recommends Pinocchio to say that he has women underwear and it's discovered that it's true, Gingy reveals that Pinocchio had a pink thong on. ''Madagascar *When Alex and Marty find each other on the beach and Alex remembers that he is mad at Marty, Marty swears by assigning words to the letters of an acronym. They are "Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea". Shrek the Third *When Donkey pull out the bedspread from Shrek, he becomes scared and tells Shrek that he could consider to buy some pajamas, indicating that Shrek was naked, possibly because he had sex with Fiona last night. *At the port, before departing in search of Arthur Pendragon, Puss tells a cat that she is the lady of his life, but later says the same to other cats, and many others arrive, causing Puss to run away before getting into trouble. *After Fiona tells Shrek that she is pregnant, Puss says to Shrek that he is now supremely f*cked, but the ship's horn sounds interrupt Puss. *After Shrek awakens from his nightmare and asks himself how it all happened, Puss answers that when a male bee loves a female bee, the male leaves her his little seed, to which Shrek says that he knows how it happened, remembering the instance in which he and Fiona had sex and conceived their children. *At Worcestershire Academy, while Shrek, Donkey and Puss search Arthur Pendragon, two students exit from a carriage filled of smoke, implying that they were taking drugs. *Still at Worcestershire Academy, when Donkey emerges from the locker in which he was locked by some students, he is seen to carry on his back a sign saying "I Suck-eth", referencing the phrase "I Suck", like saying that Donkey gave fellatio. *When Prince Charming starts his attack with his army of villains at Far Far Away, two dwarfs change the letters of a shop that solds "Bootery", making the sign to say "Hooters". Hooters is a restaurant known for its waitresses with lots of cleavage. *At the island, when Artie and Shrek try to convince Merlin to send them to Far Far Away, Shrek tries to say that Merlin's robe doesn't cover his testicles, but Merlin interrupts him with his words. *When Fiona and the Princesses try to take the castle back from Prince Charming's clutches, Doris uses her leg to attract two guards before knocking them out. Shrek Forever After *When Shrek is changing Fergus's diaper, it appears that Fergus is urinating on his face, only to reveal that it was the fish taken out from the fish tank by Fergus who pressed it so that water came out of its mouth. *In the alternate world, when Pinocchio decides to sign a contract with Rumpelstiltskin, he says that it's time to say goodbye to termites and hello to acne. *In the alternate world, when Cookie the Ogre attempts to cook Donkey for dinner, Shrek convinces him to not do so, with Donkey adding that he could enter easily into his mouth, but his exit could be hard. *In the alternate world, when Shrek tries to convince Fiona on her tent after meeting the fat Puss in Boots that the only way to save Far Far Away is kissing him, Fiona asks him how he found them, so he says that his donkey fell in her waffle hole. This could be seen as a pervy euphemism referencing anal sex. Additionally, when Fiona kicks Shrek out of her tent, Shrek asks if he can see mistletoe, referencing the tradition to have a man kissing a woman if they found mistletoe. Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' *In one scene at least three out of four of the penguins cheat at cards - Skipper, Kowalski and Private all have four Aces in their hand, but we don't see Rico's hand. Category:Real Life